A Queen and Her Kingdom
by loljakef
Summary: After the Great Thaw, Elsa and Anna are finally getting to catch up on sister time. All is well in the kingdom of Arendelle, until one stormy day. Anna goes missing. Elsa does all in her power to find Anna, without realizing the effects of her strict rule. Elsa and her people are then tested once again by another threat, but this time, there may not be an easy solution.
1. Prologue: Alone

**A Queen and her Kingdom**

**A story by HoliestDoughnut**

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is what I imagine Frozen 2 could be like. I will not and do not ship anything that wouldn't fit into Frozen canon, so no Elsanna, Jelsa, ect. Also, check out my recommendation for Frozen soundtrack songs to play as you read each chapter. They should match the mood of the chapter and enhance your reading experience! Each song is listed below the chapter title. If there are more then two songs listed, use a left to right listening order.

* * *

**_Prologue: Alone_**

**_Song: We Were So Close_**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I should have helped you!" A familiar voice rose from the darkness. The voice seemed to quiver in the blackness of the cold, damp air. It was hard to tell where this was all taking place, for it was so dark you couldn't see your hands even if they were in front of your face. No matter where this place was, it wasn't welcoming. It had a certain, foul odor that you just couldn't get used to, and there was certain eeriness to the dark that seemed unnatural. You couldn't hear anything; not an owl hooting, not the sound of the wind blowing, or even a dripping of water. All there was to listen to was the sound of sobbing from the voice of the darkness. "I'm so, so sorry," said the voice, quivering and crying. The voice kept saying this quietly to itself, as it was slowly getting quieter and quieter, until it seemed to have died out. Maybe the person walked away, or died, or fell asleep. There was no telling, for the person was cloaked by the black, frigid air.

It was either night or day, for there was no way to tell, when all of a sudden, a door was opened. The brightness of the light cascaded into the once dark room, which could now be seen as a prison cell. The light was so intense that it blinded the prisoner momentarily, who was now used to the darkness of the cell. 2 men, who looked as if they were brothers who were both brawny and young with black hair, stormed into the room. They grabbed the prisoner violently, unlocked the prisoner's chains, and tried to carry the prisoner away. The weak, frail prisoner attempted to fight back. "I'm not ready yet! Please, don't do this!" The prisoner screamed. "Oh, the difference between you and us," One of the men smirked, "Is that we aren't too weak to finish off our enemies when we have the chance."

Then, they pulled the prisoner up to force her out of her chains. When they did this, a beautiful blue glow enlightened the room, caused by the light weaving through the prisoner's dress. The room's walls became wrapped in what looked like millions of sky blue diamonds. The prisoner let out a shriek of desperation, "I need to say something to Anna! I know she's here!" The prisoner fell into the depressing sobs that could be heard the night before, and the prisoner fell weak in the men's strong grasps. The continued to carry the prisoner out, and the light finally reached the prisoner's face. In an instant, you could tell who the prisoner was. She was the beautiful Snow Queen, Elsa of Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2: Great Thaw

**_Chapter 2: Great Thaw_**

**_Song: Winter's Waltz; Conceal, Don't Feel_**

* * *

**ABOUT ONE YEAR EARLIER, **

**5 HOURS AFTER THE GREAT THAW**

"Cheers to the Bold Queen Elsa and the Loving Princess Anna, for bringin' a tear to my eye!" The French dignitary said in his bold accent as he took his mug and celebrated a cheer in honor of Elsa's newly-found thawing powers and Anna's amazing bravery. The citizens of Arendelle were invited to a celebration in the castle's great hall, to commemorate this monumental occasion. Elsa and Anna were elated to be spending quality time together, something they haven't done since they were young children before the accident. "Today was such a great day!" Kristoff stated happily, "I got a beautiful new sled, my ice business is booming once again, summer is back, and I just finished the adventure of a lifetime! Not to mention my first ki-," Kristoff caught himself before he said anything, as he saw Anna blushing with a look of embarrassment growing on her face, which he thought looked adorable, "My, uh, my… my first keepsake from the kingdom!" Anna slumped down in her chair with a sigh of relief.

"I'm just so glad that everything turned out alright," Elsa said with a certain calmness, "and this is the first time in all of my life that I have never been nervous around people!" Anna was grinning ear to ear, knowing that she was the one who always believed in Elsa. Elsa noticed Anna's smile and said, "And I must thank my wonderful and beautiful sister Anna for believing in me and always looking on the bright side of life, even when life gets dark." Many of the party guests at the table thought that is was cute and many of them did a little "aww!" Anna giggled, "Thank you, sis! I knew you could do it!"

The party went on perfectly, as people got to know each other bit better. "You're a real lucky man, you know that? I've never seen an iceman get a girl as beautiful as that!" The Irish dignitary told Kristoff. Kristoff isn't one to brag, but he too knew how lucky he was. "Hey, don't bring yourself down, Elsa's still single!" Kristoff told the man. "Oh, I like your way of thinking boy, but I've got a lady of my own already!" Kristoff liked his new lifestyle. He couldn't resist the fact that he loved to be treated like royalty, instead of being treated like the Orphan he was. In fact, this was the first time Kristoff ever went to a social event that wasn't with trolls. "I could get used to a life like this!" Kristoff thought as he glanced over at Anna, who was currently stuffing her face with gourmet chocolates imported from Verona. "So, you were isolated from other people for most of your entire childhood too?" Elsa asked Rapunzel, who was originally only supposed to be at Arendelle for a few days to see Elsa's coronation. "Yes, I was. All I had was my friend Pascal and my fake mother to keep me company," Rapunzel said. "I wasn't always in my room though," Elsa answered back, a bit nervous, for she never told anyone this before, "Me and my sis used to play all of the time, even sharing rooms at one point. This one night, however, I sort of, well…"

"Well what?" Anna blurted out from behind Elsa, causing Elsa to almost fall down into the fruit punch bowl in front of her. Elsa froze the punch when she slammed her hand into it by accident. "Anna! You can't just sneak up on me like that; you know I still can't stop my magic completely!" Elsa yelled back at her. The guests seemed like statues, suddenly quieting and standing still, looking directly at the sisters, afraid that Elsa was about to have another magic outburst, much like the one at the coronation. Rapunzel backed away, scared of the sisters, holding Eugene's hand firmly as he came to her side. "Sorry, Elsa, I didn't mean to," Anna said with remorse. "It's okay, Anna. I'm sorry for the yelling and everything." Elsa had a face expression that resembled Anna's. "I still want to know what you were about to tell Rapunzel." Anna said to Elsa with a tone that was much different then what Elsa was used to, for it wasn't happy nor frustrated, but instead, very serious. "Okay, Anna," Elsa said softly, "Do you remember a night when we were playing, and you got hurt?" Anna thought about it for a second. "I think so. Wasn't there a night when I was jumping on the top of snow piles we built when I slipped off one?" Elsa replied back after a bit of hesitation, "That's not what actually happened, Anna."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**_Chapter 3: The Revelation_**

**_Song: The Trolls; Thin Air_**

* * *

"What happened, then?" Anna asked, "Because I remember that moment clearly now that I think of it. After that happened, mom and dad started to make you stay away from me. I was always a bit angry at them for doing that to you, because that wasn't really your fault!" Elsa did a silent gulp as she felt her stomach rise to her throat, "Well… actually," Elsa hesitated, even though she wasn't sure why. "When we were young, we would play with my powers. You knew about them, too. We would ice skate, sled, and build snowmen with my powers." Anna was confused, "Well, no, I didn't. That's why I was shocked when you did that thingy with the ice at your coronation ball!" Elsa shut her eyes tight and opened them again, almost as if she was saying sorry to her parents, "Well, I accidentally shot ice into your head when we were playing. You never actually fell off a snow pile, or, well, you kind of did, but I'm the one that actually hurt you. The reason you never knew about it was because of, well, you would never believe me, but here it goes." Elsa whispered into Anna's ear, not wanting any of the common people to know about it. "Magical Trolls removed all your memories of magic out of your mind and they saved you." Anna's eyes opened wide, and her mouth fell open. She realized that Kristoff knew them.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" Anna yelled as she sprinted through the ball, knocking over a plate of cookies and causing 2 of the party members to trip. She apologized as any cute princess would do and helped them up. Then, she spotted Kristoff talking to Eugene across the room. "And that's why you should never go shopping with your wife!" Eugene was finishing his talk with Kristoff as Anna rushed up to them. "Woah, princess! Take a chill pill, or try to be like me." Eugene said as Rapunzel walked up to him, "Eugene!" He apologized for being a bit too cocky, as he always does. Anna finally could talk to Kristoff. "You knew about it didn't you?" Kristoff was surprised by Anna and confused about what she said. "What?" He asked. "Did you know about me being healed by the Trolls?" Kristoff was curious of what Anna was up to. "Yes, actually. I saw you get healed by the Trolls. Your family was on a horse, and I noticed a thick path of ice that formed wherever the horse ran. I followed it straight to the Valley of the Living Rock, where I met Bulda, my adoptive mother. That's why I consider the trolls as my family." Anna was mad for a second, "Then why didn't you tell me that?" Kristoff was shocked at Anna's sudden anger. "Your family never told you? I just assumed they did!" Anna thought about it for a second and sighed, "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking about it that way."

Elsa came up behind Anna and tapped her on the back, exhausted because she just finished the hard trek through the crowd. "Why did you run off to Kristoff? I tried calling you, but you kept on running!" Anna, who finally lightened up her mood, started talking at the speed of light "Well, long story short, Kristoff was adopted by those same trolls because of the ice path you made when riding to the Valley of the Living Rock, so he knew about me getting healed by them, he just never thought to tell me because he thought that my family would have done it already!" Anna was gasping for breath, as she said the whole thing without a pause. Elsa looked at Kristoff, then back at Anna. "Well, now you know why I kept shutting you out and never wanted to spend too much time with you before I learned how to control my powers in fear of hurting you." Elsa then hugged Anna and said, "I'm sorry for shutting you out for all of these years. I'll always be here for you from this moment onward. I promise." Anna liked this promise, so she said, "I'll continue to be here for you, Elsa! 'Cause I knew you that you were a good sister to have!"

"Hugs? I love warm hugs!" Olaf suddenly busted through the door and ran to the girls and started hugging them. "Oops, too warm! TOO WARM! SOS!" Olaf was in between them, and started to melt due to the sister's body heat. The two sisters let go of the hug and the down at Olaf. "Hold on, little dude!" Elsa spun a twist of magic and rebuilt him so he would stop melting. "Wow, I thought I was going to end up like Frosty in a greenhouse for a second there!" The sisters were confused. "Who's that?" They both asked. "He's this famous snow guy, he's known for his magic trick of becoming alive under a top hat! The only trick I can do is this." Olaf grabbed three big lumps of his body and started to juggle. He quickly fell down, and Elsa had to rebuild him once again. "Olaf, try not to melt every couple of seconds, okay?" Elsa asked. "Okie-Dokie Mrs. Snowie!" Olaf replied. Elsa and Anna both started to laugh at the cheesy name Olaf just created for Elsa. "Well, I'm going to go see my brother Marshmellow. We were scaring people who would ride past the castle in wagon wheels. We even did it to Hans and we could swear that his heart almost froze, if that hasn't already happened. The Duke screamed like a Weasel when we did to him, too! It is super-duper fun, so I got to go!"Olaf wobbled out of the ballroom, and right when the door shut, you could hear a loud roar from Marshmellow, and a faint sound of the giddy laugh Olaf likes to do.

"Well everyone, It's been a good night! I can't wait to be your Queen for years to come, and I'm sure you all will love living here more then you ever have. Also, remember the Ice Palace tour I'm doing tomorrow! Bring snow boots and hiking gear, the North Mountain always has snow on it, even in the summer!" Soon, everyone slowly started to leave. Rapunzel and Eugene were the last ones left. "Good Night! I'll make sure that my mom knows you said hello!" Rapunzel said. "It's been an honor having me In your presence, I mean it's been an honor having you all in my presence." The two sisters giggled, as Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "We'll have to invite you all to Corona sometime! It's a lovely place, much like it is here! Goodbye Elsa! Goodbye Anna! Goodbye Cristopher!" Kristoff once again had his name messed up. "It's Kristoff, but goodbye anyway!" Rapunzel and Eugene then headed towards the docks to leave Arendelle for Corona.

"Well, that was the first night of the rest of our lives as sisters!" Anna exclaimed excitingly as she jumped up and down. "I can't wait for tomorrow, sis." Elsa and Anna smiled at each other. "Well, I better go feed Sven a snack or two." Kristoff said. "Wait, we have tons of empty rooms here in the castle, why don't you stay here?" Elsa asked. "Really, Elsa? You'll let him do that?" Anna said as she had an outburst of joy similar to the one she had when showing Kristoff his new sled. "Sure,, why not?" Elsa answered. "Thank you, Queen Elsa! It'll be such an honor spending the night at the Castle! Of course I'll do it!" Kristoff said wildly. "I'll go get on my new sled, feed Sven, and then we will go to the Trolls to get my stuff! It should only take about half an hour if we go fast! See ya!" Kristoff bolted out the door. Of course, Anna couldn't resist him, so she sprinted out the door and followed him.

After sharing a carrot with Sven, Anna and Kristoff went to see the trolls. Kristoff lit up the lantern on the sleigh, attached Sven to the front of the sled, grabbed a box of carrots for Sven, and then grabbed a blanket for Anna. "Thank You Kristoff!" Anna said, blushing and scooting over closer to him. He then started to leave. They were going up a hill, entering the terrifying and dark forest, as the the beautifully lit-up town of Arendelle was far behind them now. They were on the same path that Sven convinced Kristoff to go back and save Anna earlier on that day. "What a beautiful town you live in, Anna." Kristoff said. "It's your town now too, right?" Anna rubbed her hands together, an old habit she always does when she is wondering about something. "I don't know, the trolls are my family," Kristoff said, "I can't just leave them, Bulda would be so sad!" Anna wished that she could marry him already, but last time she decided to marry someone so fast, she was heartbroken and betrayed by her soon-to-be husband, so she decided not to say anything.

When they arrived, all of the trolls were in their rock form. "Shhhh, they're sleeping. I don't want them to start singing or going crazy again, especially now that we are dating- I mean, well, we like each other, and we kissed, but you just broke up, wait, never mind." Anna had to cup her hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't laugh too hard. She loved his awkwardness, she could easily relate to him in this way. "We are dating, Kristoff, if that's what you were wondering." Anna said with a rosy cheeked smile across her face. Kristoff smiled and then went to get his stuff. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Kristoff went into the darkness of the forest quietly, leaving her alone except for the always cheerful reindeer, Sven. "Do you like me Sven?" Anna asked in a funny voice to Sven. Sven batted his eyes and nodded yes. "Do you want me to marry Kristoff?" Sven's eyes got wider as he started to jump around with his tongue sticking out, as he obviously liked the idea. He was making the Sled shake widly with his jumping, so Anna said, "Easy boy, or you'll blow out the…" The forest suddenly became pitch black. "Lantern…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness Settles

**_Chapter 4: The Darkness settles_**

**_Song: Han's Kiss_**

* * *

The scene was dark, except for a few stars in the night sky and the beautiful full moon that lit up the treetops. Anna could see slightly, just not too well. She was silent, not wanting to wake the nearby trolls. All she could here was the sound of a nearby owl, leaves rustling in the warm wind, and Sven's heavy breathing. It was both peaceful and alarming. She thought about awaking the trolls for assistance and to ask them about the fateful day when she was hit in the head by Elsa's powers. She decided not to so Kristoff wouldn't get mad, and she was not in the mood for singing or hurting the Troll's feelings when they had to leave soon after. The wind was blowing pretty hard, but not nearly as hard as the ice storm she witnessed earlier that day on the frozen Fjord. Anna was starting to get sleepy, when all of a sudden; she heard a branch crackle as if something stepped on it. She couldn't see well, so she wasn't sure who or what it was.

"Hello? Who is it?" Anna whispered. There was no reply, except for the howl of an owl. Anna started to feel around in the dark to attempt to find the sleigh. She felt the soft fur of Sven, who was frightened as much as she was. She then was quickly able to find the entrance to the sleigh she got for Kristoff as a gift. She hopped on, ready to go, when she remembered, that Kristoff was still out there. She decided that she couldn't go without him, so she stayed there, unsure of what to do. Then she heard another branch crack to the right of her. Luckily, Kristoff went into the forest to the left of her, so she hopped off quickly and heard the sound of footsteps right behind her. Remembering about Sven, she quickly yelled back, "Run, Sven, Run!" She then sprinted as fast as her legs could possibly go. She stopped running after about a minute or so, gasping for air. "What do you want from me?" She yelled back. Once again, there was nothing answering but the ambient sounds of the dark forest. She could see all of the troll rocks as she stood on a slightly higher elevation then the large clearing of trees in the Valley, where she realized how much she liked Kristoff early in the morning that same day, even though it was probably 2 in the morning, far past midnight. All of a sudden, she heard a branch crack about a foot away from her. The crickets seemed to stop chirping, and the wind seemed to stop howling. It was like the Earth stopped. She stood still, shaking in fear of what was about to happen next. She closed her eyes, fearing the worse was about to happen.

"Anna, why didn't you stay with Sven?" Anna opened her eyes and felt the need to collapse as she realized that it was Kristoff. She burst into tears as the frightened princess fell into his arms. "I heard someone or something running after me, I thought that it was the wolves again. I was so scared…" Anna started to cry once more. "It's okay, Anna. It's okay. I'm here, and I will never let anything bad happen to you." Anna had a weak smile form on her face. "Where's Sven? Is he okay?" Kristoff asked, as he started to carry Anna back to the path they came in on. "I told him to run as fast as he could away. I hope he comes back now." Kristoff seemed nervous. "I hope so too." He came to the exact spot where he left Sven and Anna earlier. "Well, looks like we are staying the night here. We'll be able to see clearly in the morning, and I bet you Sven will be back then." Then all of a sudden, Sven let out a quiet groan from a few feet away. "Sven, you're back!" Kristoff exclaimed as he went to hug Sven, "But where's the sled?" Sven groaned again, "You have it still?" Kristoff said, as if Sven was speaking English. Sure enough, the shiny new sled was still behind him. "Is the reason all of this happened because the lantern blew out?" Anna stroked her hands, "Well, sorta, well, yea." She walked slowly over to sled and climbed aboard. She was shivering as Kristoff got on the sled and told Sven to start moving. Kristoff could feel Anna scoot over closer to him, like she did earlier. Kristoff was deeply in love for the first time.

By the time they got back to the castle, Anna had already fallen asleep next to Kristoff. She was beginning to drool a little bit, but she still looked adorable to him. "Anna, sweetie, wake up." Anna slowly woke up, with a cute yawn. "It's time to go back inside the castle." Anna rose up slowly, took the blanket Kristoff gave her earlier, as Kristoff took the chains off of Sven and told him to go into the stable Elsa designated for Shim. Anna and Kristoff held hands and walked inside the castle together. "There you two are!" Elsa said, "I was worried something bad happened to you two." Elsa was obviously tired, and there were some spots of ice on the walls, for she must have been getting upset over them, for they were an hour late, and it was 2:30 in the morning. "Sorry, we had an incident where I thought this wolf was trying to…" Anna was interrupted by Elsa as she was melting the ice off the walls, "Sorry, but can you tell me tomorrow, this Snow Queen has got to catch up on some sleep." Elsa said with a yawn as she started to walk down the hall to the royal bedroom. "Oh, and Anna, can you lead Kristoff to his room?"  
"Sure thing sis! Good Night, Love You!"  
"I Love You too, Anna."


	5. Chapter 5: The Sighting

Note: This story is about to get intense in the next chapter, so keep on reading. Sorry about all of this boring stuff. I wanted there to be some character development and cute parts.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Recovery**_

_**Song: Coronation Day; Oaken's Sauna**_

* * *

That was the first time Elsa ever told Anna that she loved her. Anna realized soon after she woke up that morning. She rose up from her bed and looked out the window of her room. The sun hurt her eyes for a second, until Anna's beautiful blue eyes adjusted. It must have been sometime around noon, for the town below the castle was already bursting with excitement. There were kids playing, merchants selling goods, and people rowing boats in the fjord. She wanted to go outside and have some much-needed bonding time with her sister, so she ran out the door, still in her white and green pajamas. She ran to Elsa's room and knocked on the door.

"Elsa? Do you want to…" Before she could finish, Elsa swung open the door, wearing a sleeveless skirt with a blue color with white details, such as swirling patterns in the middle of the dress. "Hey, sis! What do you want to do today?" Anna was still examining her gorgeous skirt, when she finally answered, "Well, I thought that we could hang out!" Elsa smiled as she stared at her clumsy-looking sister, who was still wearing her pajamas, "Well, do you have any ideas of what we could do?" Anna thought for a moment, "We could just walk around the town, or go on a hike, or swim in the in the fjord, or," Elsa rolled her eyes, "Walking around town seems nice. I'll go eat breakfast in the hall. You better get ready, there's no way the princess is wearing that outside." Elsa looked at her sister's clothing. Anna looked her pajamas, "Oh, right!" She then ran down the hall back to her room and quickly changed into her casual wear that she liked to wear in the summertime. It consisted of a sleeveless skirt with a olive green color and a faded peach undershirt. Within 5 minutes, Anna was already ready to leave the castle. Elsa and Anna walked outside of the castle, ready to have a great day spending time together.

That idea quickly ended when tons of little girls saw the royal sisters and ran up to them. The two girls even saw a couple of boys in the crowd. Many of them held drawings of the sisters in their hands. The children all wanted autographs or a hug, or both. "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" Some of them said in excitement, jumping up and down, "Do the magic! Do the Magic!" Elsa knew the kids loved her, so she went ahead and let some flurries shoot out of her left hand. The crowd of children was fascinated by it and you could hear the "Oohs," and the "Ahhs." Elsa laughed as she started to sign autographs. "You are the prettiest Queen Ever!" One little girl said. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you!" Elsa was blushing, and overwhelmed by all of the compliments. Anna, on the other hand, was depressed that she wasn't getting any fans. "I'm the one who saved Arendelle, why don't any of them like me?" She thought to herself. When Elsa was all done, there was one girl left in the once-large crowd. She reminded Anna of her younger self. She slowly crept up to the princess with a small picture in her hand. It was a drawing of her hugging Elsa with the words: Anna, the prettiest Princess ever. "Aww, that's beautiful!" Anna said as she leaned down and gave the girl a hug. "You are the prettiest princess ever!" The small girl said with a smile as she gave the picture to Anna. "I want you to keep it!" The girl said. "Thank you! It's a lovely picture!" Anna said as she kneeled down once again and gave the girl another hug. "I guess I do have some fans," Anna thought to herself.

The day went on, as the sisters finally were able to leave the town after being constantly stopped by townspeople greeting them and children giving them gifts. The sisters were as happy as ever. When they left the town, they headed for a lookout spot on the top of a cliff that Kristoff told them about earlier. It took a while, because the trail leading up to it was steep and rocky. The trail was beautiful, as one side of them held a large, dense evergreen forest that was common in Arendelle, and the other side of them was a steep cliff that dove into the waters of the fjord below. They could look over the entire town of Arendelle, along with the castle, and the large, rocky mountains that surrounded the town. They finally made it up the mountain after about 2 hours or so. Kristoff was right about the view from the top. It was magnificent. Just like the night before, there was still a warm, strong wind sweeping through the air, and all was quiet except for the birds chirping, the water's waves far below them, along with the sound of the wind. It was a great day, for there were only small, puffy clouds in the sky. "Oh, looks like a storm is rolling in," Elsa said to Anna, "And it looks like it may be pretty strong, too." Elsa seemed a bit worried, for the clouds in the distance on the horizon were very, very dark. It almost seemed as if night was rolling in already, but it was early in the afternoon still. Anna thought it looked frightening too, but Elsa was far more nervous, due to her responsibilities as Queen. She was in charge of telling the people of the storm to make sure nobody was hurt, and she was also afraid of the damage it may cause to the castle and the town. "Oh, it shouldn't be too bad," Anna mentioned to Elsa to calm her down, "I know it seems scary, but it's nothing compared to what happened yesterday, right?" Elsa nodded her head. "So, what happened last night? I've been wondering."

"Oh, last night?" Anna forgot about the terrifying moments she had in the Valley of the Living Rock. "Well, by accident, Sven blew out the sleigh's lantern, and I was in the dark in the middle of the forest." Elsa's eyes widened a little bit, "Wow, that seems terrifying!" Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "and that's not even the worst part! I then heard footsteps nearby, so I ran away into the dark forest. I was being stupid, because It was just Kristoff!" Elsa laughed, "Wow, that was, well, interesting!" Anna started to laugh at herself, too. It did seem stupid the way she reacted. "I guess it was because I was tired or something." Elsa stopped laughing all of a sudden and looked into the opening of the fjord, where the sea started. It was far away, but she noticed something strange. "Do you see that?" Elsa asked pointing at the object in the distance. Anna looked around, "See what?" Elsa looked a bit harder. "That, at the mouth of the fjord!" Anna squinted her eyes and put her hand over her eyes to block the sun. "Yea, it looks like ships." Anna didn't see what was the big deal, for Arendelle was always having ships come in to load up on their main export, Ice. Elsa realized what they really were. They were foreign battleships.


	6. Chapter 6: A Broken Promise

Note: Grab a hold of your popcorn, put on my suggested songs, and get ready to get intense. This is the moment you've been reading for.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Broken Promise**_

_**Song: Cliff Diving; Marshmellow Attack**_

* * *

"I need to go, Anna. We have no idea what we are up against." Elsa yelled in terror as she sprinted down the mountainside. "Wait, Elsa!" Anna yelled back to her, but she was already much too far down the mountain to here. Anna then started to run down the mountain side, too. Elsa was running as fast as she could to the village. Anna was trying to catch up, but she was now far behind Elsa and very, very alone on the mountainside. "Elsa, wait!" As she said this with her loudest voice, the princess tripped on a rock and fell hard onto the rocky path below. She was unconscious.

Elsa reached the bottom and ran to the middle of the town, "Everyone, listen! There as a massive storm heading this way, so everyone needs to get inside, unless you are a member of the Arendelle Army! I need those men to come to me as soon as possible!" The army was small, for Arendelle wasn't a large country and did not get into many conflicts. After many of her men arrived, circling around her, she told them, "There are battleships that may be coming this way. I need you all to be prepared and make sure everyone is safe before the storm hits. It looks bad." The men looked into the sky and saw the approaching storm. "Yes, your majesty, right away," The army men said in unison as they quickly went to the barracks to get weapons and check on the townspeople. Elsa finally caught her breath after running down the huge mountain in less than 5 minutes. She then started to run to the castle to get a better view of the battleships by running to the highest tower. When she arrived, she ordered the guards to lock the gates and get into battle stations. Wherever she stepped, a thick layer of ice formed around her feet as she ran up the castle steps to reach the tallest tower. When she arrived, she noticed the army was starting to advance. "Why does everything have to be so hard all of the time?" Elsa said to herself.

After about an hour or so, the wind started to pick up, the fjord waves were wildly crashing against the docks, and it was now raining. The storm had arrived, with all of the power Elsa feared there would be. Elsa watched from the castle as the storm waged war against her small kingdom. The boats on the docks were rocking violently back and forth. One ship even was blown onto the docks, causing the ship get torn open, spilling out valuable goods from the hull and destroying the dock as well. Even worse, a defensive tower full of her men was swept into the water below due to falling rocks from the cliff directly above them. She watched as the men fell into the rocky shore below, unable to be saved. She started to cry as she saw her pretty village desecrated by Mother Nature. Elsa's tears froze on her cheek as ice was freezing on the walls around her. "Think of Love, think of love!" She said to herself so the ice would melt around her. It didn't work.

Elsa found herself running outside to use her powers to help her village. When stepped foot out of the castle, she was immediately hit by the brutal winds and the pouring rain. She continued to walk until she found herself in the middle of the village, which was now being flooded by the heavy downpour. She quickly built an ice wall to keep the water from the fjord from spilling over into the village. She then built a huge ice wall from one side of the fjord to the other to avoid a battle with the unidentified battleships. All of a sudden, as she was feeling better about the safety of her town, a massive piece of a ship was torn off from the ship and blown by the intense winds. It was coming straight at Elsa. She closed her eyes, frozen in time. When she realized, it never hit her. Once again, her ice powers reacted before she did and they saved her by building an ice shield, just like they did when the Duke's men tried to shoot an arrow at her two days ago.

Elsa was devastated by the storm. She was emotionally broken by the sight of her kingdom being trashed by the storm. She broke down and cried in the middle of the street, with flood waters rising and the debris still flying around her. "I'm not meant to be a Queen, I'm worthless. I can't do anything but freak out and have uncontrollable Ice outbursts." She fell to the ground with a splash beneath her, freezing the water she splashed in mid-air. She wanted to run away again, to never look back like she did a few days before. She was a weak girl in the face of a much stronger storm. If her Ice couldn't stop this storm, nothing else could either.

That is, until she heard the sound of crying that wasn't her own. She looked over. It was the little girl that hugged Anna earlier today. She stood up, wiping the cold tears off of her face. "What's wrong, are you scared too?" Elsa asked her. "My mommy and daddy, The water got them!" Elsa wanted to start crying again and said, "How? The water isn't high enough yet!" The girl started to sob uncontrollably and fell down, unable to answer. Elsa then realized that she was the only hope the town had left. "I'll find them, I promise!" Elsa said to the girl as she started to run to find people in help. Elsa was sprinting wildly, hoping to find the little girl's parents. However, she was sidetracked by hearing a depressing sound coming from a flooding building. The sounds of screams rang in the Snow Queen's ears. She ran into the building where they were coming from, and heard people banging on a locked door, as the water level was rising in the room around her. Elsa quickly used her powers to blast a hole through the door. Then, the small kids Elsa and Anna saw earlier spilled out of the hole in the door, along with an adult who must have been their teacher. "Thank you, Queen Elsa!" The kids said in fear. "Come on children, we must get to the second story!" The kids followed the teacher and waved at Elsa. Elsa then remembered her promise to the little girl, so she ran back outside into the storm. The water was getting very deep, so Elsa realized that she needed to use her powers to step on top of it. She was able to run much faster now as she ran around on the top of the brown floodwaters. Elsa looked around for more people in need. She couldn't see anything, except a river of debris and trash. Elsa was alone in the streets, wishing she wouldn't have made the promise to the little girl earlier.

The night fell eventually, as the freak storm calmed down. Elsa was in the royal bedroom, crying and thinking about the heart-broken girl lying with her in the middle of the flooded village street. The queen thought about the look on her face. The hopeless, confused, and scared emotion she had on her face as she looked at her was still haunting Elsa's remembered how it felt when her own parents died, and how that little girl must feel the same. Gerda and Kai tried to help the queen calm down, but all it did was make Elsa even more depressed. Ice was blanketing the walls, as snow hung still in the air. Elsa eventually cried herself to sleep that night, because she knew that she broke her promise.


	7. Chapter 7: The Evil Inside

Note: I hope you are all enjoying this! This chapter will be just as good as the last one.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Evil Inside**_

_**Song: Elsa Imprisoned; Treason**_

* * *

The next morning, Elsa awoke to a nightmare. The town of Arendelle was torn apart. The flooding finally receded, leaving a path of devastation in its wake. Elsa was disturbed by the damage caused by the storm and started to tear up. There was so much damage done, that Arendelle would never be the same again. That is something a Queen never wants to do the first week of her new job. Arendelle's docks were completely destroyed, many houses were unsalvageable, and there was debris cluttering the paths of the city. There was a member of the army looking at a piece of paper, listing of the names of the missing. She decided that she needed Anna to help her, but then she realized another issue. Anna never returned to the castle that night.

Elsa's heart felt like it stopped. She ran back to the castle and flung open the gates, and promptly found Gerda. "Have you seen Anna?" Gerda answered, "I haven't seen her since she left yesterday morning with you, darling." Elsa started to shiver in fear as snow started to form in the air around her. Without hesitation, Elsa bolted back out the castle gates and ran into the town. "Has anyone seen Princess Anna?" Elsa yelled out to people in the town. Everyone was quiet; many of them were nodding their head no. Elsa now started to have snowflakes circle around her as she was starting to have a mental breakdown. "If any of you know where she is, you need to tell me!" Once again, the crowd was quiet as Elsa ran away to the spot the sisters hiked up to the day before. "Come on Anna, don't you leave me alone!" Elsa thought as she frantically climbed up the mountainside. Then, about halfway up the trail, Elsa saw something buried in dirt in a small flat clearing on the trail. It was Anna's Necklace.

Something snapped In Elsa's brain. Maybe it was the thought of living without her only family member left, or the thought that somebody wanted to hurt her kind-hearted sister. Whatever it was, she wasn't willing to let her go. Instead of feeling sad and lonely, she felt uncontrollable anger deep within her. Elsa was going to fight to find her sister, no matter the cost. She looked into the far horizon to see if the ships were still there. They were nowhere to be seen, so Elsa figured they must have left before the storm hit that afternoon. "Somebody must have her captive in the village!" Elsa's emotions were overflowing as her anger boiled over. Sharp, jagged ice pieces were forming around her. "Why? Anna would never do anything to hurt someone else! What kind of awful people live in my village?" Elsa stumbled around, weak for a second. "I helped them survive the storm, and this is what they do to me?" Elsa said to herself. "I'll make them know of the monsters they truly are."

"Attention people of Arendelle, I need to see all of you in the castle courtyard in an hour." Elsa said in an announcement to her people. The people have never seen their beautiful queen in such a horrendous state before. Her hair was uncombed, her dress was dirty, and her eye shadow was running down her face. The people had no idea what she was going to tell them, many of them figured that it would be a meeting for the recent catastrophe. An hour passed as the entire town crowded into the courtyard. They were not prepared for what was about to happen.

The Queen emerged from the main Castle doors and stood on a podium, facing the crowd. She was shaking, obviously distressed. After a brief moment of silence, Elsa finally spoke up. "Princess Anna is missing." The crowd was shocked, as they starting to talk in disbelief. Elsa let the crowd calm down, and eventually started to talk again. "However, one of the people here today knows where she is." The crowd looked around at each other. "So, until one of you speaks up, there will be some new laws put into place." Elsa frowned, with a growing expression of anger. The town already was skeptical and seemed distressed by the announcement of the new laws. "Until someone confesses, none of you will be allowed to leave the town of Arendelle," She then used her powers to build a massive Ice wall around the town. There were audible gasps heard throughtout the large crowd because of the massive walls that stretched from Mountain peak to Mountain Peak. To their dismay, that was one of the rules set by Elsa. "Secondly, there will also be a curfew from 10 o'clock at night to 5 o'clock in the morning." The crowd started to sound angry. There were a few people who started to cry now that weren't even children. However, Elsa didn't care about their reactions anymore, so she added, "Also, my 'little' army will be searching all of your houses promptly for the Princess." The crowd couldn't believe that their queen turned against them when they needed her the most. "And remember, I'm the one with the Ice powers. You're just the peasants." There was uproar in the crowd as people became disgusted by Elsa. "I'm not helping you search any houses, you monster!" A lone soldier shouted to Elsa. The courtyard fell silent. The crowd seperated from this rebel and his family, leaving them to be alone on what seemed like an island in the sea of peasants. Elsa smirked and replied, "That's okay, I've got my own army."

Then, multiple snowmen stormed into the crowd, trying to get to the man. They pushed innocents out of the way violently as they plowed through the crowd like a Bulldozer to get to the man. His family grabbed on to his arms and faced-off against the snowman army. It was no use as the snow creatures grabbed him and the family quickly lost their grasp on the man and the snowmen took him away. "Help me! Don't let them do this!" The man screamed back to his family as he was getting dragged out of the courtyard. The gates shut behind the man and the snow creatures Elsa created, and you could hear the desperate man no more. The crowd was in shock of the unfolding events taking place. The girls that were looking up to Elsa as a hero the morning before were in a group, holding onto their parents and crying, for their role model let them down. "Well, now that you've seen what I'm capable of, does anyone want to confess yet?" The crowd fell silent again, as Elsa looked closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and finally said, "Then leave."

The crowd surged forward at Elsa in a moment of pure hatred. Elsa jumped back, surprised, with big eyes as she looked at her hands. She closed her eyes and trembled as she threw her hands forward and sent a wall of ice at the crowd. It developed much like the time she used her powers at the coronation by accident, with multiple sharp and deadly jagged pieces on it. The crowd gasped, as the people in the front row could see the reflection of their eyes on the Ice. Elsa was mortified as she ran into the castle, away from the people who were no running for their lives out the castle door. "What have I done?" She thought to herself. "I'm just as bad as Hans. I seem like a good Queen who loves her people one moment, and then I'm a dictator the next!" Elsa curled up into a ball and broke down and began to cry, a habit common within the past few days. Gerda did not care to help her this time, for Gerda was just as scared as the peasants were. Elsa eventually formed a thick coat of ice around the hallway in which she cried in. She knew that she was the Queen her parents told her not to be many years ago. She knew that the Duke was right, she was truly a monster.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ice Man

NOTE: Don't hate me.

_**Chapter 8: The Ice Man**_

_**Song: Hands for Hans; cliff diving**_

* * *

For the next day, Elsa locked herself in her room, exhausted from all of the thoughts she had running through her head and all of the emotional stress she had faced the days before. She couldn't believe what she had done to her kingdom, regretting her decision. She was so furious that she once again let her emotions get the best of her, and it ended up causing people harm. She thought to herself, "Anna was unlucky to be my sister. She has such a warm heart, and mine's frozen. If she was here, this would have never happened." Elsa wished that she could always be as cheerful as Anna. None of this would have happened if that was so. Every time she cried a tear, the tears would freeze on her snow-white cheeks, and every time she thought about what had happened, snow would start to hang in the air of her room and ice would creep up the walls. She was an emotional wreck, not a valiant Queen.

For the entire day, she wondered if anyone cared about her. Kai and Gerda were understandably scared of her, Kristoff was probably mad at her for loosing Anna, and none of her town liked her anymore. It was hard to control your Ice powers when don't feel loved by anyone. Elsa wished something would happen, like a clue of Anna's whereabouts, or her snowman army finds her in someone's home. She was overwhelmed by the possibilities of where her sister disappeared to, and she was terrified of a certain feeling deep in her gut. The thought that maybe Anna was swept away by the storm. Though it seemed unlikely due to the fact that her footsteps ended on the mountainside in a patch of dirt that looked like she fell. She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her, but it was nearly impossible to not think of the worse when Elsa has not a clue as to what happened to Arendelle's beloved princess.

The next day Elsa did much of the same, but at around noon, something unexpected happened. There was a knock at her door. Elsa thought that maybe, just maybe, it was her red-headed sister. Once again, there was another knock. She sat up straight as the ice and snow around her started to melt. "Anna?" Elsa said with a quiver in her voice. "Open up, Elsa. This is Kristoff." Elsa's heart was crushed and the ice and snow formed around her to its previous state. Elsa was frustrated at Kristoff, even though he never really did anything, and said, "Why should I let you in?" Elsa walked closer to the door as Kristoff answered back, "Because I need to talk to you." When Elsa opened the door, Kristoff jumped back in surprise. He wasn't expecting the chilling air of the room as the snow blew out into the hallway. "Elsa…" Kristoff voice trailed off as he seemed to be holding back tears. He was surprised to see Elsa in such a horrifying state. Her eye mascara was bleeding, and her dress was looking wrinkled and torn up. "Elsa, you need to stop." Kristoff regained his strong composure. Elsa looked away slowly, crossing her arms in uncertainty. It was a nervous habit of hers. "Elsa, you are better than this, I know it." Elsa started to tear up once more, but still remained silent. "Anna told me all about you, and how you were such a great sister to have. She believes in you, and I believe in you, too."

Kristoff seemed to tear up, remembering of Anna's disappearance. "Anna would hate to see you do this because of her." Elsa finally spoke up, "Why does everyone think I'm such a great person? I can't do anything right! Don't you see?" Kristoff's eyes trailed down towards the floor, unable to give her a good answer. "I can't do anything without Anna, and I'm not stopping this until I find her." Kristoff looked back up, dead into Elsa's blue eyes with a growing expression of anger towards her. "Elsa, you must stop this… this...this Dictatorship of yours!" Elsa stepped back, surprised by the sudden outburst of Kristoff. "You need to grow up, Elsa. You have a kingdom to run, not a kingdom to hide from! You're letting people die out there because they have no food or shelter, and you are in here all day twiddling your thumb crying about the past!" Kristoff was breathing heavily, still furious with Elsa's emotional outburst two days before in the courtyard. Elsa made a look of disgust and looked at Kristoff with a frown. "Don't talk that way to your Queen, or else!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Or else what?" Elsa thought about it for a second as thick Ice shards started to appear on the walls around them, she wasn't planning for Kristoff to call her out on her untrue threat. "I'll… Ugh… I don't know just get out of here!" Kristoff couldn't take her childish games anymore. "Elsa, take down the ice walls. Control you feelings and think about other people for once!" Elsa's feelings were boiling over as she said, "Are you calling me selfish?" Kristoff replied with a resounding, "Yes, and I feel as if you are unfit to be our Queen!" Elsa tried to close the door on him, but he was much too strong and the kept the door open. "Get out! Get out! Just leave me alone!" They continued to struggle back and forth with the door. "No, I'm not leaving until you stop this madness!" Elsa stepped back and let the door fly open, and Kristoff tumbled into her room, landing onto the hard floor face-first. "Yes, you are, Kristoff!" Kristoff saw that a blue glow was emerging from her hands. "Go, please, I don't want to hurt you like I hurt my sister!"

Kristoff saw the faint, blue glow rapidly grow into shards of ice, floating above her palms as she was trying to contain her powers from hurting Kristoff. She closed her eyes to think about love to help. Kristoff tried to get up to get out of the room before her powers burst, but he slipped on Ice that formed on the ground. He yelled out, "No! Stop, Please!" Elsa, who was also frightened, looked at him. They caught glances of each other's eyes. Elsa had never seen such a strong and bold man look so helpless and scared. It was the scariest moment of her life, even more so then the incident that occurred at Coronation night. The ice shards forming in her hands were becoming bigger and bigger, and Elsa knew that at any moment now, they were going to go flying around her room. Elsa's surroundings seemed to swirl before her as if she just spun her head around a baseball bat multiple times. A loud, ringing noise filled her ears. She couldn't think, she couldn't breath, and she couldn't stop the ice from growing larger and larger above her palms. She started to run to the other side of her room and ducked under her bed for cover as Kristoff got back up to run out of Elsa's room. However, it was too late. With a sudden scream, all of Elsa's powers flung Ice that was as sharp as a knife around her room, much like it did to Anna a couple days ago. Kristoff was at the door when a sharp piece of ice shot right through his head.

He screamed for a moment, until he fell down to the floor with a skull-crushing thump. The world seemed to stand still as all of the ice and snow in the cold air of her room disappeared and everything fell silent. Elsa seemed to stand there for days looking as the man who helped save her days ago was motionless on the floor. Blood started to come out of his head where the ice entered him as Elsa rushed to his side. "Kristoff? Kristoff? Wake up, Wake up! Please!" Elsa flipped him over and checked his heart beat and shook him around. Her touch made his wet, cold clothes freeze to the touch of her fingers. "No, no, what have I done?" Elsa collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. "I can't afford to lose you too!" Elsa could tell that the great, loving Ice man that Anna loved so much was not with her anymore, and it was all her fault. "I'm sorry, Kristoff. I'm so sorry." Elsa couldn't believe the harm that she could cause to so many people so quickly. Kristoff was, in fact, dead.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rebel's Son

_**Chapter 9: The Rebel's Son**_

_**Song: Conceal, Don't Feel**_

* * *

Murder wasn't common in the quaint town of Arendelle. For many years, there was not one soul lost inside the kingdom from another man's actions. However, on that fateful summer night, blood was shed on the grounds within the kingdom. It wasn't on the streets of the city, but instead inside the sophisticated castle that housed the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. Queen Elsa of Arendelle has murdered an innocent.

"Elsa?" Gerda yelled through the castle, "Is everything alright dear?" Gerda was running to Elsa's room. She heard a loud crash come from her room, unsure of what the commotion was about. "Elsa! Are you…"Right when she got to the top of the stairs next to Elsa's room, Gerda stopped in dead silence as fear surged through her bones and she started to shake at the sight before her. "Kai, I think you need to come see this…" Kai ran up behind her, "What is it, dear? Is the Queen okay?" Gerda's eyes were watering as her heart started to pound harder and harder. "Oh, the Queen's not what's hurt."

Elsa wept next to the body of who was once Anna's boyfriend. When she heard the sound of quickly-paced footsteps coming up the stairs, Elsa hid in her room, afraid of whom it was. "I need to hide the body or something, I… I can't let anyone know!" Elsa started to feel light-headed as her emotional state was turning into an uncontrollable beast. Elsa ran out of tears as she heard the voice of her favorite maid, Gerda. She heard a gasp from down the halls, as she looked out and saw her standing there on the top of the stairs with Kai coming up behind her. "Stop! Please! Don't let anyone know, especially Anna!" Elsa felt weak inside when she remembered that Anna wasn't there to see what she had done, "Tell nobody, I can't let them know about the monster that I am!" Elsa pulled Kristoff's cold corpse into her room and ran back into the hallway to notice that Kai was now there, unable to have seen the body. "What's going on madam?" Kai asked with a certain quality of royalty, unaware of what was lying in Elsa's room.

Elsa stared at Gerda with wide eyes, almost threatening Gerda without the use of words. "Um, uh, nothing, dear! Just a shelve malfunction in Elsa's room!" Gerda said, trembling under the stare of the powerful and now evil Snow Queen. "Yup," Elsa said with a fake, weak grin, "Just, you know, plop goes my bookcase, ha, ha…" Kai fully believed the lie Elsa produced, though he thought it was weird to see tears running down Elsa's face, but he wanted to help, so he said, "I'm good with tools, your majesty, let me fix it!" Kai walked towards Elsa, as Elsa stepped in front of him, "Oh, it's fine really, I'll fix it myself!" Gerda held her breath, for Kai was getting much too close to the Queen, who he thought had good intentions. Kai continued to walk as he said, "Oh, pshh, a Queen like yourself must have more things to…" Elsa screamed and started to sob uncontrollably as she threw her hands at him, "No, Stop! Please!" Kai stood there in shock as he finished his sentence, "to… to… do."

Kai glanced at Elsa with a look of shock in his eyes. Elsa noticed that Kai acted like he was looking at the Devil's eyes. Kai stepped back, tripping on his shoelace, and slammed to the floor outside Elsa's door. "What the, you… you… YOU MONSTER!" Kai pointed his finger at Elsa as Gerda grabbed onto him to calm him down. Kai got up and started lunging at the Queen. Kai almost punched Elsa in his outburst. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to do this, I was nervous… my powers…" Elsa couldn't put words together, and gave up trying to talk to Kai and fell to the floor and continued to sob uncontrollably. "The Duke was right. I am a monster! If his men would have just killed me, none of this would have happened!" Kai and Gerda usually would attempt to calm her down in this situation, but they were unsure of what to do. They instead walked away, and left the castle for good, without even gathering their belongings. She was unpredictable, dangerous, and just a menace to society. They could help her no more. "Wait, don't leave me!" Elsa said to them weakly, as the two continued to walk away as if she had said nothing. Elsa just needed somebody to love, and she didn't have that right now.

The two sprinted towards the middle of the town. As they were sprinting past the people of Arendelle, a crowd started to follow them, because everyone knew that they were the Queen's servants. The crowd slowly turned into a mob as people gathered weapons to kill the two, who were the Queen's most trusted allies during this crisis. When Kai and Gerda got to the square at the center of town and looked behind them, they were shocked to see the mob running towards them. "Stop! Stop!" Kai screamed, "We are on your side!" The mob slowed down, and some of the people lowered their makeshift weapons. "Go on," said one of the mob members. Kai and Gerda gulped hard, afraid of what to say. If they made one wrong move, they were good as dead. "There has been a death in Arendelle," Gerda spoke up, "and it was at the hands of the Queen." The crowd lowered their weapons in astonishment, many of them staring at each other. "Well, who was it then?" A man asked. "It was… It was…" Kai found himself out of breath, and when he regained his composure, he answered, "It was the ice master."

The crowd gasped, for they all grew to love Kristoff. He never overcharged them for his product, and he always treated his customers with respect. He was a good man. "She killed him? Why? He was the Princess's good friend!" Another stranger asked. "I'm not sure. We just saw him… we saw him…" Gerda stumbled on her words and started to cry as she fell into Kai's arms, "We saw him dead by the hands of Elsa, that's all we know!" The townspeople looked around and wondered what to do, with a growing hatred towards Elsa. "I know what to do," A man said from the crowd. The crowd turned around to see a man they recognized from somewhere. It was the son of the rebel who was killed by Elsa's snow army two days ago. He was wearing a white shirt with leather pants, and the shirt he was wearing looked ragged and torn, giving him the appearance of an outdoorsman, much like Kristoff once was. He was probably about Elsa's age, and he had handsome brown hair. The son then finished his sentence and said, "We kill the Queen."

At once, the crowd gave a roar of approval and began to chant with each other, "We'll cut her head off! We'll end this for good!" Kai and Gerda looked at each other with a disturbed look run across both of their faces. They both shared the same thought. They didn't want to see Elsa lying in a coffin. They knew that deep inside the Queen, there was still a sweet, beautiful girl that let her emotions get the best of her. Kai needed to stop the mob before they stormed the castle, so he quickly came up with a reason to hold off the angry mob. "Wait!" Kai shouted as loud as he could, but nobody heard him because his voice was lost in the crowd. Kai took a deep breath in, and with all of his might, he screamed, "BE QUIET!"

The people turned to look at Kai and Gerda as they lowered their weapons. "We can't kill the Queen!" Kai said to them. "Why not? Are you still on her side?" The rebel's son asked. The mob came closer to Kai and Gerda as they raised their weapons and pointed at the two servants. Kai gulped as sweat tricked down his forehead. He had not thought of his reason yet! "Of course not, that's outrageous!" Gerda stepped in as Kai was lost in his words, "We just wanted to, uh…" The son rolled his eyes, "Go on…" Kai stepped in for Gerda, as she did for him a second ago. He thought of a great reason. "Well, if we kill her now, we would be stuck here forever!" Kai pointed at the massive ice walls that surrounded the town of Arendelle. The people sighed as they looked at the son. "Well, what now?" Someone asked. "I know what to do," Gerda spoke up, "Tomorrow, we will hold a funeral for the Ice master, Kristoff. When Elsa feels all of the guilt of her mistake, we'll ask her to let us go. If she says no, we force her to do so. If she says yes and does so, then we go about our business!"

The crowd seemed to agree with the plan, except for the son. "No, she has already caused enough harm to this community, and she murdered my father! I must avenge him!" The crowd broke out into multiple conversations, everyone deciding on what they think they should do. Unfortunately for Kai and Gerda, the tide turned his way. "She's a monster!" People shouted out, "She can't be our Queen! She's already ruined our business with Weselton!" Kai and Gerda knew that the crowd was right. Elsa really wasn't the girl they thought she was.

"Okay, Okay. You have a point, but is murder really the best way to go?" Kai questioned, "And are you all willing to take a risk of having this kingdom fall apart?" The audience looked at the rebel's son as he stepped forwards into a clearing next to Kai and Gerda. "This kingdom has fallen apart already. It's been like that since the King and Queen died three years ago." Kai looked at him and asked him, "Son, what's your name?" The young man looked around, and answered with hesitation, "Anderson." Kai thought he was lying, so he asked, "And where are you from, exactly, Anderson?" The son swallowed hard as he noticed that he has been caught in a lie about his father being killed. "I'm from the Southern Isles, sir. And that man who stood up to the Queen wasn't actually my dad."


	10. Chapter 10: Rallying the Troops

_**Chapter 10: Rallying the Troops**_

_**Song: Hands for Hans**_

* * *

"Who are you, you liar? If you are from the Southern Isles, then why are you still here? Your ship left the day of the great thaw," Kai asked in anger. "Well, you see, I was an… uh… close friend of…" Anderson's voice trailed off. Gerda expected him to be a friend of the man who almost killed Anna and Elsa, the first and only man to ever be banished from Arendelle, Prince Hans. "Prince Hans? The coward who had an uncontrollable lust for power?" Gerda spoke up sarcastically, and Anderson had an angry frown come across his face as he spoke in fury, "He is a better man than he seemed. I'm sorry about what he did, but please, don't blame him!"

The crowd became angry with Anderson. They, too, were aware of Han's evil betrayal of the royal sisters, even though they were not quite fond of Queen Elsa at the moment. The crowd started to shout hateful slurs at him, as he stepped back in shock of the crowd's sudden disapproval of him. "Hans is not as bad as you may think! He was only doing what was best for the kingdom, and if he was still Arendelle's leader, we wouldn't be trapped in here right now!" The crowd once again quieted down and looked at the massive walls surrounding the town. The crowd seemed to start to understand his point as someone shouted out, "He's right! Elsa needs to be taken care of before she kills anymore of us or passes any more awful laws!" There was uproar in the crowd as they stormed off to grab their weapons. Kai and Gerda tried to stop them, but it was too late. Anderson, on the other hand, rallied up the troops and told them all to meet at the start of the Castle's entrance bridge. They were ready to fight out of their fury.

Kai and Gerda felt sorry for the Queen. They were in such great shock of Kristoff's murder that they felt the town needed to know. They realized, as they watch the townspeople storm off to the castle, that some things are better left unknown. The townspeople were quickly grabbing bows and arrows, swords, and anything else that they could possibly fight with. Some people even brought torches to burn the castle down. When they all arrived at the start of the castle's bridge, Anderson told them to hide their weapons. He decided to listen to Gerda and Kai and stuck with the plan to have a funeral for Kristoff. They were going to ask Elsa to let them be free. If she said yes and lowered the walls, then they would murder her on the spot. If she said no, then they would have to wait for another day to assassinate the Queen. However, the crowd noticed the small, snowman army Elsa created earlier start to walk near them. They seemed to have not been as smart as Olaf, but instead, were more like Marshmellow in brain power. They were suspicious of all the people crowding around the bridge with weapons out. They were about to attack, but Anderson was much too smart and ordered everyone to put their weapons away. When they all did this, the stupid snowmen started to walk away, thinking that the danger was gone.

Anderson was frightened by the brief experience, and it almost shocked him, because he wasn't expecting the snowman. In fact, with the lack of authority the snowmen have shown, almost everyone in the whole town wasn't expecting the close encounter. Anderson attempted to lighten up the now-quiet crowd with a joke, "If Elsa wants to become an evil dictator, she better get some better troops to follow her first!" The crowd laughed and lightened up as he spoke once more, "Keep all weapons concealed, follow my lead, and let's begin to walk across the bride. Onwards!"

Kai and Gerda ran to Anderson to make sure he was following through on the plan they created. When they arrived at the bridge, they saw that the mob was already advancing towards the castle, but all of their weapons seemed to be concealed in their coats and skirts. They pushed through the mob as fast as they could. They hoped that the Queen wasn't watching, for Kai and Gerda would be the first people to blame for the mob. When they got to Anderson, who was leading the angry group, they were panting and Kai had his hands on his knees. "Hold… On…" Kai was panting to catch his breath. Gerda recovered quicker than Kai and told Anderson, "Are you going through with our plan to have a funeral for the Ice man?" Anderson, to their surprise, shook his head yes and ordered the mob to stop their advancement. Kai finally caught his breath and told him, "We can't all just demand a funeral for the Ice men at once; you people don't even know him that well! It would seem very suspicious to Elsa!" Anderson thought about it, and actually agreed with the two, "Yes, I agree. That would seem odd. How about you two ask Elsa for the funeral yourselves. A funeral takes a couple days to plan, so we'll give you two sometime. We'll try to do it in three days' time, which is next Saturday." Kai and Gerda looked at each other, unhappy as to what they had to do, but there was no other way that they could end these dreaded times. The mob sighed, because they were ready to leave the kingdom of Arendelle now, and have their revenge on the "cruel" Snow Queen. The peasants slowly walked back to the homes to go on about their daily lives, which were very unpleasant.

Anderson looked on as the he noticed the poor situation Arendelle was in. The people of Arendelle's lives were awful and inhumane, ever since the day Elsa put up the ice barriers that blocked the town of Arendelle from the outside world. Supplies were running short, food was becoming scarce, and the only water they had to drink was from the salty fjord. The town reeked of manure, it looked the same as it did when the flood happened about a week ago, and the sounds that erupted from it were awful. You could always hear screaming and crying, and the rumbling of hungry stomachs. The barriers needed to come down fast, or else the town would either die of starvation or infection. Something needed to happen fast, and Anderson knew that nothing would be able to change if Kai and Gerda did not work with him.

Kai and Gerda were scared to talk face-to-face with the Snow Queen again, but they knew that they had to tell her of the upcoming danger. They did not want to see Elsa killed, nor did they want to be trapped in Arendelle for the rest of their lives. They wanted to be free, something they haven't wanted since they were hired by the royal family as staff members. They also wanted to plan this funeral out, to make sure everything goes as planned. Anderson walked over to the two, noticing the fear on their faces, and said, "Look, I know you don't want to do this, but you have to. You're the only people that know her personally left in this kingdom. You are our last chance." Kai and Gerda knew of the importance of this task, but he wasn't entirely correct. There was still one last man, well, snowman, that knew Elsa personally. His name is Olaf, and he likes warm hugs.


	11. Chapter 11: Another Knocking

Note: I'm thinking about making this a T rated novel, but I'll try to get away with K+. Watch out for more stories by me! I have one small story I'm coming out with soon that is sure to make you all cry. If you like this fanfiction, please favorite or follow it! And please leave a review!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Another Knocking**_

_**Song: Elsa Imprisoned, Meet Olaf (after the *)**_

* * *

When Elsa heard the castle gates close behind the only staff members left in the Queen's lonely castle, she knew that she could now take time to think about what to do with the Ice man. Her feelings were shattered. She once again started to sob over Kristoff's motionless body. She had nobody left to talk to, nothing left to achieve, and nobody left to love. She had nothing to live for.

She lay over Kristoff's body as what little sanity she had left dripped out of her in every tear. She thought about her sister, and about her deceased parents. She imagined them as angels, crying next to her over the man who would probably have been her husband-and-law. She had thoughts of Anna and Kristoff, cheerfully talking in a place far-beyond Arendelle, where clouds acted as the ground, and there was no death, sadness, or isolation. Where the sun would always be out, and she would always fit in. This was the first moment where Elsa truly felt as if her sister wasn't still breathing and living, but instead deceased, living in a much better place. Elsa wished that she never had powers; she wished that she could've been a better sister; she wished that she could be a mature Queen. Elsa couldn't live like this anymore.

Elsa's thoughts ran wild. The more she thought, the more she cried. She wished that she wouldn't have been so emotional and so nervous all the time. Then the Queen imagined something awful, the Queen wished that she was dead. She stood up slowly, looking at Kristoff, and walked to her closet. She picked out her favorite dress, one with a teal color with a royal purple detail. It was a dress her parents gave her before they left on their doomed trip to Verona. She changed into it slowly, and walked into the bathroom to re-apply her mascara and makeup, and made her hair into two braids, much like her sister. Her hands were shaking as she was doing this, unsure of the grim decision she made a few minutes ago. She wrote something on a note and placed it on the front of the door as she climbed into her bed. Her powers couldn't be controlled any longer, and she knew that the end was coming. She was ready to talk to her parents once more, apologize to Kristoff, and build a snowman with Anna.

Elsa began to cry and started to talk as if she saw her parents looking down at her, "I'm sorry, mom. I'm so, so sorry dad. I wasn't made to be a leader. Forgive…" Elsa shook in fear and sobbed in depression, unable to finish her talk to her own imagination. The Royal bedroom became covered in other sharp ice spikes that were rapidly growing closer and closer to the broken leader of Arendelle. Elsa squeezed her eyes tightly, and tightened her body, preparing for her demise. A demise from her power's creation that couldn't be stopped. She lived in isolation, and she was about to die in Isolation.

The room was quiet. To Elsa, she could've sworn that the room was covered in a loud, ringing noise that hurt her ears. The ice grew closer, her body grew weaker, and her thoughts grew stronger. The ice was inches away from the vulnerable target lying in the bed, about to kill their creator who wasn't capable of controlling them any longer. Elsa opened her eyes, wondering if the ice was going to end up killing her. She jumped back, trying to avoid being killed by the rogue Ice shards, but there was nowhere to run, and the swirling storm inside of Elsa wasn't able to be stopped. She screamed for help, even though she thought that nobody was inside the castle to help her. She could see the reflection of her face on the millions of ice crystals that were about to impale her, her death was coming at any time now. Elsa once again closed her eyes, when all of a sudden; there was a knock at the door.

Her emotions finally calmed, the ice shards melted instantly, soaking the room she was in, but still saving her life. Elsa shot out of her bed, drying the water with the joy that filled her, but then noticed Kristoff laying on the floor, knowing that he needed to be put somewhere out of sight before she answered the door. She grabbed his arms, and right when she dragged him into her huge closet, the door opened.

*There was a carrot in the lock, and she could hear the warm laugh of Olaf. "Of Course!" She thought to herself, "Olaf still loves me!" Olaf grabbed his nose out of the lock. "Hello, Elsa! How's your day been?" Elsa took a second to answer, as she was still calming herself down from the recent series of events that happened so rapidly. "Elsa? Hello? Is anybody home?" Elsa finally answered him, "Oh, sorry Olaf, It's just… that I was…" Olaf laughed, "Let me guess, you were planning a picnic with me and Marshmellow." Elsa laughed, "No silly, I wasn't." She didn't mean to hurt his feelings by saying that, but Olaf frowned, "Aww, that hurts me, Elsa, that hurts me real deep. What else could you be doing besides that?" Elsa frowned, "You wouldn't understand, Olaf."

"I wouldn't?"

"No, I don't think you would. Nobody understands me right now. I don't understand myself."

"I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't…"

"Wait, what, do you mean 'I'm sorry'?"

"I didn't know I would hurt your feelings so badly when I told you that you hurt my feelings."

Elsa laughed, knowing of Olaf's innocence. "Not that, Olaf. I've just been having a tough time recently. With the whole 'Anna's missing' thing." Olaf's eyes widened and he looked down at the ground, "Oh, yea. I almost forgot about her fall." Elsa was about to go on about her problems, but then realized something he said, "Wait, her fall? What fall?"

"Oh, you know, the fall she had when running after you down the mountainside about a week or so ago," Olaf then looked back up at her, realizing something, "You never knew about that, did you?" Elsa was dead silent and shook her head no. After a second, she then softly spoke, "Go on…" Olaf cleared his throat, happy about the importance he was to Elsa, "Anna was running after you when she fell on a patch of dirt on the side of the mountain trail. Marshmellow and I saw it from the top of the church of the opposite side of the town! We ran down the steps of the church and then up the mountain trail to reach Anna, but when we arrived, she was gone!" Olaf started to sound serious and sad, something Elsa never expected from the cheerful snowman. "We tried to tell you, but the town was flooded and we had to stay on higher ground or the water would have washed us away into the fjord!" Elsa was both shocked and relieved to hear the news. This news meant that Anna was still alive, and it was the first clue she had to finding her beloved sister. Elsa had a large grin appear on her face, something she didn't do since the day after the Great Thaw. She picked up the snowman and twirled him around in the air. "Olaf!" Elsa yelled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Olaf blushed, and when Elsa put him down, he stumbled around dizzy as his middle ball of snow was still spinning around and buttons were flying across the room. He eventually grabbed his middle portion, but then fell to the floor. "Woah, Elsa, don't you know snowmen get snow-sick very easily?" Olaf asked as Elsa giggled, "Sorry, I guess, I guess I got a bit too happy!" Olaf picked himself up off the floor and walked around, collecting his buttons around the large room. "I can see," Olaf said, "Anyway, I have two questions for you, Elsa." Elsa stopped jumping around as if she was her sister, and listened to the friendly snowman. "Do you prefer blue or red?"

Elsa thought about it for a second, and answered back, "Blue I guess, but why are you asking this?" Olaf answered back, "Well, I'm making an igloo for me and Marshmellow, and I need to know a color. I'm not sure why I asked red though; I can't really make red snow. I can only make snow in two colors: yellow and blue. But trust me, you don't want this igloo to be made with yellow snow!" Elsa put her left hand in her face, and started laughing, childishly, at the thought of Olaf's yellow snow igloo. "The second question," Olaf continued, "Is the less important one. How did your talk with Sve- I mean, Kristoff, go? He told me he was going to talk to you."

Elsa stopped giggling, remembering of the dark outcome of the talk she had with the Ice man. She looked behind the snowman, looking at the closet door. Olaf noticed her suspicious behavior and looked behind him. He thought it was odd that nothing but a closet door was behind him, and looked back at Elsa. The queen started to sweat and shake while the snowman was looking away, and when he looked back, she quickly straightened herself up. "It… uh... it went… it…" Elsa was constantly stuttering as Olaf started to give her a weird look, much like the one he gave when Kristoff said his family was a bunch of rocks. Elsa was unable to answer when all of a sudden; there was another knock at the door. Elsa told Olaf to wait, and asked who was at the door. "It is just us, your maids, Kai and Gerda!" The Ice queen shivered at the thought of the innocent snowman getting involved with such awful ordeal, for he was unaware of what was lying in Elsa's closet. Despite this, Elsa opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"We would like to request a funeral for the Ice man," Gerda told Elsa. Elsa shrieked as Olaf promptly asked, "For whom?" Gerda and Kai both peeked their head around the door to the room to see the magical snowman staring at them with a look of concern on his normally cheery face. "For the Ice Man." Olaf stood there in shock and in disbelief, "For, for Kristoff?" Kai and Gerda shook their heads yes. "That can't be true; Elsa just talked to him, Right Elsa?" By now, Elsa was on the floor, afraid to make eye contact with the snowman she created 2 weeks ago. Ice was already covering the floor in which she touched. Olaf was unhappy that she didn't answer him and started to talk louder to Elsa, "Right Elsa? You just talked to him, so he can't be dead!" Elsa grabbed her knees and buried her face into them and began to cry. Olaf knew that he had been answered, despite Elsa never replying to him directly. Olaf fell to the ground, letting his arms fly off and his carrot nose roll of his head. He lied on the floor looking at the roof. The snowman did not know what it felt like to cry, but for the first time in his brief existence, he felt a tear running down his face. He thought he was melting for a second, but then realized that none of his snow was warm, and the room he was in had very frigid air inside of it. He was actually crying, something he had only witnessed once when Elsa was crying over Anna's frozen body.

Kai and Gerda did not know that the snowman was inside of the room, or they wouldn't have said that. They felt like the guilty party of the depressing surroundings. Elsa eventually stood up as Olaf was still crying on his back. The Queen weakly replied, "Yes, we should have a funeral for him, and we should do it in two days." Elsa closed the door on them, but then she heard them talk to her on the other side of the door. "That's not all that we came to tell you, Elsa."

Elsa rolled her tear-filled eyes and opened the door once more. "There is a guy, a guy named Anderson. He wanted you to melt the walls around Arendelle so we can be free." Elsa sighed and leaned against the door, "I would've, but there is only one problem. I know for a fact that somebody took the Princess, because of a source I've heard from." Kai replied, "We are running out of food, and people are starving to death because of the walls. You must let us go." Elsa secretly agreed with them, but said, "I will, but not until after the funeral. I want to speak with this Anderson guy in person." Kai and Gerda, remembering of his evil intent, also wanted to warn her of the danger, but did not want her to hurt Anderson. "Elsa," Gerda said to the depressed Elsa, "Some of the townspeople want you dead. Be aware of these people." Elsa shook her head and gulped, afraid of their warning. "I'll be ready, Gerda. For once, I'll be ready."


End file.
